


What we had

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Object Insertion, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avrebbe mai pensato che esistessero simili cose.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 5





	What we had

Non avrebbe mai pensato che esistessero simili cose.

Non era così stupido da credere che Thomas non avesse avuto altri uomini prima di lui, l’altro era pur sempre un lord e quello che avrebbe portato altri uomini sulla forca nemmeno lo intaccava. Si augurava però che si trattasse solamente di avventure carnali, che di quei corpi senza volto Thomas ricordasse a malapena i tratti e gli abbracci carnali, nessun sentimento nel mezzo.

Non aveva mai sperimentato emozioni simili, con nessuna donna eppure non si sentiva sbagliato, non quando lui e Thomas si baciavano in segreto per poi abbandonarsi ad abbracci proibiti ricolmi di sensualità. Gli avevano insegnato che era immorale, perverso e illegale ma non si era mai sentito meglio come quando era in presenza di lord Thomas Hamilton.

Per questo quando poco prima di partire per Nassau l’altro gli aveva proposto quella variazione era rimasto senza parole.

Sarebbero stati a lungo separati ed era sicuro che pensare all’altro e al loro ultimo incontro lo avrebbe aiutato ma quello … forse non era pronto. Da un lato era incuriosito da quell’affare, era intrigato al pensiero di vedere il volto di Thomas contratto dal piacere ma dall’altro gli sembrava eccessivo, una stravaganza da aristocratico. E se gli avesse fatto del male? Non sapeva come funzionasse un simile aggeggio, ne aveva un’idea ma … se poi fosse stato troppo irruento? Non si sarebbe mai perdonato di aver fatto del male a Thomas, non all’uomo di cui si era innamorato.

“E questo affare, come si usa?” domandò per l’ennesima volta, il fallo di legno che giaceva tra loro due, conosceva già la risposta ma voleva sentirla da Thomas, voleva la conferma assoluta che quello fosse ciò che l’altro chiedeva.

Thomas sorrise prima di cercare teneramente le sue labbra, erano entrambi senza vestiti e se c’era un momento per tirarsi indietro era proprio quello.

“Come pensi si debba fare? Prima ti servi dell’olio, poi … lentamente, delicatamente lo infili dentro. Fidatevi di me, McGraw, ci vuole solamente un po’ di pratica” lo prese in giro Thomas, chissà con quanti altri uomini lo aveva già fatto pensò cercando di non farsi sopraffare dalla gelosia.

Non rispose limitandosi a ricambiare il vado prima di armeggiare con la bottiglietta d’olio. Fece come l’altro aveva detto e poi lentamente avvicinò quel pezzo di legno, di ottima fattura tra le altre cose, all’apertura di Thomas, l’altro si era persino girato per offrirgli una visuale migliore. Con sua grande sorpresa l’oggetto entrò fin troppo facilmente, come … oh Thomas.

“Lo hai fatto, vero? Ti sei preparato da solo?” mormorò prima di cominciare a muovere il fallo di legno all’interno di Thomas, non doveva essere piacevole ma l’altro sembrava gradire.

“Bisogna … essere pronti a tutto … non smettere James “fu la risposta strozzata di Thomas prima di voltare la testa. Gli obbedì muovendo l’oggetto con piccoli movimenti, stando attento a non colpire quel punto, non ancora almeno. Vedere come il corpo di Thomas accettava quell’intrusione era bizzarro ma lo stava facendo eccitare, immaginare il proprio membro dentro quelle carni al posto di quel simulacro in legno era quasi afrodisiaco.

Lentamente lo tirò fuori per poi rispingerlo dentro procurando a Thomas un gemito di piacere che andò dritto al suo bassoventre, era tutto così stranamente perfetto. Lo mosse ancora per qualche minuto, il tempo necessario perché Thomas diventasse un essere completamente in balia dei propri bisogni e del proprio piacere, sentirlo gemere e ansimare il suo nome, vedere il suo corpo in quello stato fu troppo per lui.

Con un movimento fluido rimosse l’oggetto per poi posizionarsi dietro Thomas che gemette di frustrazione. Non amava quella particolare posizione, molto meglio quando potevano guardarsi o fornicare all’amazzone ma l’eccitazione era tale che era sicuro non avrebbe retto. Il gemito di puro piacere con cui il lord lo gratificò quando si spinse dentro di lui gli infiammò i lombi.

Si mossero in sincrono, le sue mani che stringevano possessive i fianchi di Thomas e Thomas che gemeva il suo nome mentre si spingeva dentro di lui, sempre più forte, sempre più a fondo, godendo di quel calore. Non ci volle molto perché entrambi raggiungessero l’orgasmo, l’apice del godimento li sommerse entrambi, Thomas venne con il suo nome sulle labbra prima di accasciarsi sul letto, sentire quei muscoli così stretti attorno alla virilità fu ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Uscì da Thomas strappandogli un gemito di fastidio e fu allora che lo baciò. Si baciarono una, due, innumerevoli volte, sentiva che non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza, non di Thomas, del suo corpo, dei loro baci, del sentimento che provavano ma che aveva paura di dire ad alta voce.

“Quando tornerai a Londra potremmo provare il contrario “lo provocò Thomas strappandogli una risata, non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che dopo il suo ritorno tutto sarebbe precipitosamente andato a rotoli.


End file.
